When Magic Interfered
by mortalbeing
Summary: Ch3 UP!!! The Light of Oropher!! HELP!!! Review+feedback+flame+anything, ...please!
1. Default Chapter

Title: When Magic Interfered  
By mortalbeinganggip@centrin.net.id  
Rating: PG-13 ...for safety reason  
Disclaimer: Tolkien's. Not mine  
Summary: Thranduil met a lady and fell in love with her. Things went bad when she revealed her true identity. But why was it always Legolas that got into trouble?  
Warning: AU. Mild slash...later  
English is not my mother language. Sorry for the false in grammar and lack of vocabulary.  
Feedback: Pleeeeeeease!  
  
---------------------  
WHEN MAGIC INTERFERED  
---------------------  
CHAPTER I  
=========  
  
It was peaceful time in Middle-Earth. All was well after the One Ring was destroyed along with Sauron and his evil followers. The remaining fellowship returned to their homes. Everything was once again in perfect harmony, until ....  
  
"You did WHAT?" A voice roared with rage. Legolas Greenleaf. On a bad day. The elf-king had summoned him to his chamber to discuss about something. Something he would not expect to come in times like these. Especially, from his father.  
  
"I said, I met her a couple of months ago," King Thranduil repeated slowly as if talking to a child. There was a long pause, waiting for the other elf's response. When there was not any, he continued, "I think, I fell in love with her...." That was it. The prince could not help but to stare at his sire, jaw dropped in dismay. A couple of months? Only a couple of months, and he fell in love? That was fast. Usually, elves needed more time to develop certain feelings. And, Thranduil was not the most emotional and sensitive being. All creature of Middle-Earth knew.  
  
"Legolas?" Seeing how badly he reacted, Thranduil felt a bit guilty. He was anxious that Legolas would be angry. Of course he would, for what kind of a father was he? A father who sought comfort in the arms of a woman, while his son was battling the Dark Lord?   
No reply came out.  
  
A knock on the door cracked the odd silence between them.   
  
"Come in."   
  
A guard named Lennan rushed in. He bowed deeply. "My Lord! The Lady has arrived. She is waiting in the main hall."  
  
"Ah! She's here. Thank you, Lennan. You may leave," said Thranduil, unable to restrain his smile. Mirth flickered within his blue eyes. His inner light seemed to shine brighter than ever. Unexpected, the king grabbed his son's arm and dragged him along the way, ignoring the sounds of protest. He was too happy for that.  
'She's here! She's here!' Those thoughts kept running round and round in his mind.  
  
They strode along the corridor in hurry, almost running. "Ai! Ada, ...slow down!" A bit irritated, Legolas gasped. He nearly tripped himself for the third time.  
Thranduil seemed not noticing. His heart beat grew more and more intense as they were closer to the main hall.   
  
Precisely in front of the door of the main hall, Thranduil stopped in a sudden, then tried to calm down. Uneasiness floated in the air, Thranduil was sweating profusely. 'Curious', thought Legolas. Was it nervousness? If the prince remembered correctly, he saw the same symptom once, when Aragorn confessed his feeling to Arwen. Well, ...but that was Aragorn. This was Thranduil, for the love of the Valar. Even meeting Mandos himself would not make him so nervous. Very strange, indeed. Who was this lady, anyway? 'Was she good enough for my ada?' thought Legolas.  
  
It was taking too long, Legolas had nearly lost his patience.  
  
"Oh, Elbereth!" Seeing that Thranduil was not going to make a move, Legolas pushed the door and shoved the king inside, although not too hard.  
  
There, in the center of light, stood a soft figure clad in dark green outfit. She was looking the other way, offering a beautiful sight of her long dark hair arranged in a simple thick braid. Contrast to Thranduil's light blond. Gently, Legolas elbowed his father's side, mouthing 'go on'.  
  
Despite his nervousness, Thranduil stepped forward to welcome the guest.  
  
"Ahem! Uh, ...welcome to ...um, ...g.good morn, Lady!" To this, Legolas only rolled his eyes. 'What was the old elf trying to do?'  
  
She turned and smiled. "Good morn, my Lord!" Beautiful tanned skin seemed like glowing. A pair of amber orbs shone even brighter than sunlight upon their presence. "How fare you? And who might this pretty young elf be? Ah, my Lord! Surely, you haven't grown weary of me-this simple peasant woman-that you started falling for another?" A pained look on her face, but with lips trembled from restraining a smile. Legolas' eyes grew wide, shocked.  
  
"Organa! I.I did not ...." Thranduil stuttered. But then, realization struck him after seeing the lady chuckled. "You, ...you jest!" Melodious laughter rang, light and clear. She had strange sense of humour. Similar to that of the twin lords of Imladris. Probably, Thranduil liked her because of it. True, there was no great love between Mirkwood and Rivendell. Elladan and Elrohir were exceptional. Especially to Legolas. They were dear to him.  
  
"Why, your Highness! Did you really think I am serious? As if I have ever been." She clasped her hands in front of her chest, grinning and blinking rapidly. The king stared blankly at her. A muffled laughter coming from behind his back snapped him to reality. Legolas could not hold from laughing. She was hilarious. Thranduil glared dagger at his son, only to make the young elf laugh harder. Considering that this maniacal period of psychotic disorder cannot be cured even by the hands of Elrond, it was best to leave it alone. It would stop, eventually.   
  
*****After a while*****  
  
Bright was the day, as voices of mirth coloured the air. Even, the sky smiled at the two beings walking in the palace garden. Two so different, but also similar in some ways. A woman and an elf. The lady and the king, ...umm, no, that's the prince. Legolas, still giggling madly. Thranduil was not the most patient elf in Middle-Earth. He had just left, face reddened, away from them at the time the 'voices of mirth' started to annoy him. And that 'voices of mirth' had not stopped yet, or may never stop. Ever ....  
  
"Did you see his face? It was priceless!" Legolas managed to choke out words between his giggles.  
  
"Now, now, my prince! Let us not get too excited! We shall not find Lord Thranduil, if you do not calm yourself." A sigh came out of her lips. It was hard to find an elf that did not want to be found. What was it with him? Why was he acting so immature? "Where is he?" Exasperated. And THIS six-foot toddler was not helping at all.   
  
"You should not have to worry so. He will return." At looooong last, Legolas was able to regain his composure, although due to lack of air because of the 'gleeful' episode, he looked rather undignified.  
  
"How can I not worry? He left because of me. Because of my jest. I think, he is angry with me." She was on the edge of tears.  
  
"No, he is not," said Legolas softly, trying to comfort her.  
  
"Yes, he is." Louder.  
  
"He is not."  
  
"HE IS!!!" Now, her whole attitude really betrayed her ages.  
  
"Why must you be so childish?" asked the prince in a weary sigh. Surely, he was not going to win this nonsensical debate. It happened before. His older brothers, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, and uncounted times with Aragorn. He never won.  
  
"Childish? CHILDISH?!? I am not!!! I certainly shall not stand here and do nothing when being called CHILDISH by a YOUNGSTER!!!" Flame of rage burned the dampness of her teary eyes. 'Elf boy was going too far'.  
  
Legolas' blue orbs widened unnaturally big for his delicate face. "A youngster?" He restrained a chuckle before it went to an outburst. "I am not young, believe me. Do not judge a book by its cover. Looks can deceive. I can assure you I am older than you."  
  
"Older than me? Lad, I am nearly reach the fourth decade of my life. Now, tell me, how can you be older than me?" asked the lady, arms crossed in front of her chest.  
  
"You mean, you are nearly forty?" Legolas frowned. She nodded and smiled smugly. "Lady, you are not even half my age." A matter of fact. After hearing the statement, her smile faded.   
  
"Oh?" Then, came the thought. "Oooooh...." She blinked and smiled sheepishly, "Forgive me, good sir, for I am not aware of that." Of course, he was no human. She knew it for certain. She just forgot. "Please, do not be angry with me, sir!"  
  
"Who says I am angry? And do not call me 'sir'. I have a name, you know." A bit exasperated.  
  
"Oh, yes, of course, ...umm, mister ...uhh." Jaw dropped, she realized that Thranduil never actually finished the introduction. Her amber eyes looked at the elf.  
  
"Ai, Eru! How silly of me!" His light laughter rang beautifully. "I believe I have not introduce myself. I am Legolas, Thranduil's youngest son." He bowed slightly.  
  
"It is an honour to meet you, Your Highness. I am Organa Lafayette. I came from a village, not far from the woods."  
  
"Well then, Lady Organa, would you mind assisting me in finding my father? It is getting late, and I am sure he would not be happy if he should miss lunch." A not-happy-Thranduil was disaster. After a moment, Legolas walked back to the palace. He knew that Thranduil had very limited hiding places. If he was not in the garden, he would be in his room or the throne room. No one dared to enter unless permitted. Few, but good hiding places.  
  
"I shall help you. I too want to find the king." She followed the prince eagerly. A smile rose on her face. But there was something clouded her eyes that keen sight of elves did not see.   
Shadow. Darkness. And evil.  
  
TBC  
  
Note:  
This was supposed to be dark. Please tell me if it isn't.  
About Organa, I'm sure you know who she is by now. The name was so obvious due to lack of creativity.  
And one more thing, about Legolas' older brothers, does anyone know? Or, is Legolas an only child? 


	2. Chapter2

Ouch! Sorry for taking so long. Lack of creativity, so....please be kind...  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou for reviewing. This means so much to me. It's my first fic.  
  
To Imbefaniel: Humorous? Umm, I'll work harder to make it a bit serious. Leggy's an only child? Aw, that'll be hard to write. Am I permitted to make up things?   
  
  
Chapter II  
==========  
  
They strode to the throne room. The door was wide open, revealing an empty space. Silence filled the air. So, ...Thranduil was not there. That meant he would be in his private chamber. Sulking, probably. 'Unbecoming of an Elf-king', thought Organa. She slightly gazed at the prince, amazed by his strong resemblance to Thranduil. Then again, they were related. But, the similarities did not include sense of humor. Although, royalties were usually lack of it.  
  
Through the corridor, they walked. Unlike what appeared to one's eyes, to one's heart it was dark and the air was heavy. "I never like this place. It's getting darker and darker ever since..." Legolas' words stopped as if realizing something.  
  
"Ever since ...what?" The lady could not hold back her curiosity.   
  
"Nothing. I was merely thinking." With a smile, Legolas tried to convince her that it was no problem at all.   
  
"If it's nothing, then there is no reason for you not to tell me."  
  
The prince stopped and turned to her. "Do you really want to know?" Organa nodded her head eagerly. Letting out a weary sigh, he closed his eyes. "This place was getting darker since ...my mother died. Centuries ago. It was a long time, yet her memories lived, still. And it saddened me every time I was here." Dark eyelashes fluttered to fight back tears. He should not cry in front of someone he barely knew.  
  
"Oh, dear! I am sorry. I should not have asked. Please, forgive me for any harm I have caused."   
  
"Nay, ...no need to apologize. You have done no wrong." His lips curved a smile, but it never reached his eyes.  
  
"But, I...." Seeing Legolas' intense stare, she stopped talking and kept herself quiet.  
  
They stared at each other for a while. The silence grew thick. Then came a snort, followed by a chuckle, and ended with another maniacal period. It seemed like the prince could hardly keep his emotion stable. A minute ago he was depressed, and later he was at the edge of sanity, leaving Organa gaped in confusion.  
  
"Prince legolas? Are you alright?"  
  
"I am fine. *chuckle* It...it's just...." Leaning to the wall, he calmed his breathing. He smiled and sighed, "You should see your face...," followed by a soft chuckle.  
  
She threw her hands up in defeat. "I give up. I do not know what to do with you or your father. It seems to me that none of you can act normally." She walked pass the prince. "Let us continue looking for Lord Thranduil. ...Shall we?"  
  
At the end of the corridor, there was a beautifully carved wooden-door. The door was closed. When they were at the door, Legolas raised his hand to knock, only to be stopped someone.  
  
"Ada has just left."  
  
Legolas turned to that direction. His eyes grew wide when he saw the owner of the voice. "Meneluin? Is that really you?"  
  
"Yes, tithen gwanur. It is I." The elf called Meneluin pulled him into a tight embrace. "I am glad to have you home, safe and sound."  
  
"I, too, am glad to see you. Where have you been? You were not here when I arrived. Where is Caranor?" The little prince truly missed his brothers.  
  
"The orcs kept us busy at the borders for months, but we managed to drive them away. Caranor is still there. I have just came back to report about ...some things. However, the report seemed to upset Ada. He went straight to the site." He shool his head wearily.  
  
"What is it?" Concern painted in Legolas' eyes, while staring at the brown-haired elf. "What is it that make Ada so upset?"  
  
Meneluin hesitated for a moment. "Fire, Legolas. Those foul beings set the fire on and created some damages. A part of Mirkwood was burnt to ashes."  
  
"No, this cannot happen. Not to my home." He grabbed his older brother's arms. "Can you take me there?" The other elf remained silent. "Meneluin, please! I want to help."  
  
"Fine, then. I shall take you to the site. But you have to promise not to get into trouble."  
  
"YES! Of course, I give you my word." Almost too eagerly.  
  
"Can I come, too?" Organa, feeling a bit left behind, asked for permission to join them. She desperately needed to see Thranduil.  
  
"Who are you?" Not recognizing the woman, Meneluin stared suspiciously at her.  
  
"Aye, you can come along, Lady Organa." Legolas' answer made the older elf frown. "She is with Ada." Seeing his brother jaw-dropped in dismay, Legolas made a rather quick statement. "I'll explain later."  
  
TBC  
  
-----------------------  
  
Sorry for such a short chapter! Next will be longer. I promise. And I'll add some action in it. SPOILER: Organa revealed her true identity.  
  
Yup, Leggy's an only son and I made up his brothers. But don't worry! He's gonna be an only son, later.  
Think I'm gonna twist the story a bit.  
  
Please, review+flame+critic+idea, anything! Pleeeeeeeaaasse... 


	3. Chapter3

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Thank you for reviewing, again! I love u......  
Imbefaniel: There will be some of that. That's why it's rated PG-13. For safety reason.  
  
  
Chapter III  
===========  
  
A gust of wind carried ill tidings. The land's dying breath whispered in desperation, 'Light is here no more. Life is withering away. Soon, all will be lost'. Feeling unclean, tainted, spirits of the sacred ground fled. What was left, then? Dead soil, darkened by ashes and blood. Even the air was foul and suffocating. The wood-elves saw their home drowned in slow destruction. Their pure and innocent souls caught the most heartbreaking sight. Mirkwood would perish.  
  
Thranduil's eyes gazed through the thick and sickening smoke. His heart skipped a beat whenever he saw life taken. But, the scene appearing beneath the blurry layer was too much even for an experienced elven warrior like the king. Too sad. Too painful that he felt as if shards of metal pierced through his chest. There was odd silence. No rustling of leaves nor whispering of trees. No singing of birds nor chirping of crickets. No sound of nature's soft humming. That could drive most elves insane.  
  
"My Lord? My Lord, are you alright?" Thranduil's attention was too drawn to the land's sufferings that he did not notice the guard standing beside him. Lennan's concern for his king grew when there was no reply. This event must have affected Thranduil greatly. No one could snap him to reality if this went on. 'Prince Caranor is still here. Perhaps he can help', thought Lennan. With a slight bow (as if Thranduil would notice), he went to find the prince.  
  
  
Not far from there, three horses raced in full speed. Anxiety was clear on the riders' faces. They wished to reach the place where Meneluin stated to be destroyed as swift as possible. Legolas was on the lead, and he would go faster if he could. Thranduil would need his sons' presence.  
Organa kept her horse's position the last because she did not have to rush after the king anymore. She only needed to see one single proof, and all she wanted will be hers. 'Soon, very soon....'  
  
The scent of death became stronger as they approached. Only a few leagues, they could feel anguish colored their surrounding. Legolas was linked to his father. He knew about Thranduil's connection with the forest. Perhaps, that was why he did not act as himself. The forest fire caused the lack of emotion control. And it would cause even worse things. If Mirkwood fell, the king would die in grief. No, he could not let this happen. Sound of hoofs became faster and faster. Trees looked as if they moved backwards, leaves appeared only as flashes of green, and at the end of the greenery, things came in full blast. Dark. Legolas nearly lost balance and fell off, for the scene he saw was as horrifying as hell. As black as Mordor, it was all that was left from the raging flame. Nothing, but ashes.   
  
"Ah, Prince Legolas! Prince Meneluin! You have come, at last." Lennan sighed, relieved.  
  
"What is it? What happened? Lennan, where is Ada?" Legolas' eyes searched from side to side. There were many elves scouting the area, but no Thranduil.  
  
"Right now, he is with Prince Caranor. His Majesty seemed ...rather unwell." The guard hesitated at first, knowing that 'unwell' might be an understatement, but he went for it anyway.  
  
"Can you take us to him?" Hasty but understandable. He worried about his father.  
  
"Yes, of course, my Lord. This way, please!" Taking the lead, Lennan escorted them to where the king was. Their presence would ease his pain. Hopefully.  
  
  
Thranduil's eyes were closed. He leaned heavily against Caranor with the younger elf's arm held him protectively, not wanting to release. Sensing a shiver from the Thranduil, he tightened his embrace. Why was he so weak? How did this happened? Question by question blurted out mentally. None was answered.  
At that moment, he caught a glimpse of gold heading his way. 'Praise the Valar!' His brothers had come, accompanied by a guard, ...and an unfamiliar woman? How very strange! But, he quickly dumped the thought. He should feel joyous for Legolas and Meneluin's arrival.  
  
"Ada? Ada, they are here," whispered Caranor softly while gently rubbing Thranduil's shoulder. An almost inaudible moan slipped out from the slightly parted lips. His eyelids raised slowly, followed by his gaze. "Little Greenleaf ...." He muttered softly.  
  
As if hearing his name being called, Legolas quickened his pace and was the first to reach his father. There was sorrow on the king's fair face. And desperation, as the land lost hope. But, there was still hope remained in Thranduil's eyes, although little. It flickered in the blue orbs as Legolas approached.  
  
"Legolas...." The voice was not louder than a breeze.  
  
"I am here, Ada." He moved closer.  
  
"Legolas, I need your assistance."  
  
"Anything. Just name it and I shall try to do my best." The young elf's eagerness made Thranduil smile. Legolas was always like this. Shining as bright as Anor. That was the light that the injured woodland needed.  
Gracefully, he extended his right arm to his son.  
  
"Take my hand, little greenleaf!"  
  
The elfling reached out and clasped his father's hand in his. It was cold. At first, the fact startled him and he almost pulled away. But, the thought that Thranduil needed his help prevented him from moving.  
  
"It is alright, Caranor. You can release me now. Legolas will support me." He hesitated, but then the brown-haired prince reluctantly let go of his hold. Meneluin stepped to his side and held Caranor's shoulder for reassurance. Lady Organa and the guard stood a few paces before them. Their eyes followed where the king and the young prince were heading. The woman watched in interest as they stopped right in the middle of the dark ground.  
  
Thranduil started to chant some ancient elvish spells and he glowed. At that very moment, Legolas felt something warm inside his chest. It grew warmer. He stared in disbelief when a bright white light burst out enveloping both him and Thranduil. The light went brighter and radiated through every corner of the forrest. Then, an almost unbelievable thing happened. Darkness was swept away freeing the lands from their suffering. Trees and animals breathed in relief, even the dead soil regained her life. Spirits that fled had returned and the ground was once again sacred and green.  
  
The elves widened their eyes in awe as they saw their beloved realm regained her greatness. Joy sparkled in their hearts. Even more, they thought what they saw was beyond reality. The sight that caught most attention was in the center of the light. Two ethereal beings glowed as if they were the Valar. Brightness slowly faded, but shadow was no more. The woodland survived.   
  
Thranduil breathed the air deeply and smiled. The smile turned into a frown when Legolas collapsed into his arms. Caranor and Meneluin rushed to the king's side. Distress painted their faces.  
  
"Ada! What has happened? What is wrong with Legolas?" They asked almost in unison. Before Thranduil could say a thing, they heard a muffled voice, "I am fine. Just a bit drained, that's all."  
  
"Oh, tithen gwanur! You made us worried," sighed Meneluin. They smiled when the young prince tried to stand straight but failed miserably and ended up leaning against his father. His eyes rolled from side to side, then realization struck him.  
  
"It is alive. How can that be?" He looked at Thranduil for an answer.  
  
"It was the Light of Oropher, I presume." The answer did not come from the expected source. It was from the lady.  
  
"Organa? How ...how did you ...." The king was lost in words. Seeing how shocked his father was, Legolas could only think that something was amiss.  
  
"You meant to ask me how I knew, correct?" She stepped forward and open her left hand. There were sparkles of purple light forming a figure of a small sphere. The sphere turned into a solid material. A crystal ball. "Then, I shall tell you the truth." She smirked. The crystal ball radiated dark aura. "I know because I am a powerful sorceress. I am Morgan Le Fay." With that, a vortex appeared from thin air. "I am here to claim the Light of Oropher." Darkness spread and seemed to swallow all that it passed. It was suffocating the elves. There were sharp cries, then they stopped. All went silent. When darkness disappeared, the sorceress was gone. The king and his youngest son were no where to be seen.  
  
  
TBC  
------------------------------------------  
  
  
Umm, Oops? I promised to add some action, didn't I? Ahem, sorry. But action couldn't fit anywhere in this chapter. I really need help for that part.  
  
Review+feedback, pretty please.... 


	4. Author's Note: Sorry

Sorry, sorry!  
  
I'm really sorry for the delay. I've been a bit busy lately with my papers, but I promise you as soon as they're finished, I'll upload a new chapter.  
  
Forgive me? Pretty please?  
Love,  
mortalbeing 


End file.
